This invention relates to a system for assisting athletes in games in which a ball manually is directed to a desired location.
Basketball, for example, is a very popular spectator and participant sport. A player shoots a basketball through a hoop which is positioned ten feet above the floor and is mounted to a relatively large wood, glass, fiberglass, or metal backboard. Generally, players try to score in one of two ways, either by throwing the ball directly through the hoop, or by throwing the ball off the backboard to ricochet into the hoop. Generally, a successful shot can be made in different ways, although in some cases, one kind of shot is considered better than others. The best way to make a shot generally depends on where the player and ball are located on the court.
Many other games involve directing an object at a desired location, such as hockey, billiards, soccer, and bowling. In some of these games also, there are different options for how to direct the ball, puck, or other object. It would be useful to have a system which provides a visual aid to players for indicating the best shot at any moment, especially during practice or training, and particularly when there are a number of different shots a player could select.